


The Loveliest Lies of All

by Anonymous



Series: Violin Anon's Works [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hallucinations, Hybrids, Implied Relationships, Minecraft championships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Passing Out, Slow Burn, Worldbuilding, we are going to have lots of worldbuilding pals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The annual Championships were a well known thing in the world. The best sportsmen and sportswomen would compete in teams of four for a grand prize. Every year all people would come together and celebrate their unity and peace. When the small kingdom, simply called "End" is chosen to be the host their crown prince Ranboo is over the moon. The only thing stopping him are the new vivid hallucinations of the boy in the flower field.
Relationships: Original Character & Ranboo, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: Violin Anon's Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200461
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Anonymous





	The Loveliest Lies of All

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the story is from the song "Into the Unkown" from the cartoon "Over the Garden Wall" and the chapter title from the song "Over the Garden Wall" from the same cartoon. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :D

“Your Highness, excuse me, but your advisor requested that you meet him in the dining hall by the quarter. He said that it was really important for you to be present.”

“Thank you Margret. Tell my advisor I will be there shortly.”

“Of course, your Highness.” 

Ranboo was tired. It wasn’t the general tired when you know sleeping will be the solution to all your problems, no. This was the kind of tiredness that came from staying up days on end worrying about not being able to finding something, anything to make your life better. He may be the prince and future king of a country, but… he never wished to have this. 

Still he had responsibilities that needed to be fulfilled and the sooner, the better. His advisor was a man that followed logic and not emotions. Ranboo had experienced that one too many times. 

The grand halls of the castle were, well… grand. They had expensive and old tapestry and chandeliers. Every once on a while you’d run by an armour stand with the armour of a knight that lived and did this or that. It was one of those things that goes in one ear and out the other. Ranboo didn’t have interest in knights, not in the slightest. 

The dining hall was located on the ground level, centre of the castle and with a view outside. The long mahogany table very cleaned spotless and the windows were cleaned regularly. All for a room that was used to sporadically. Ranboo had the suspicion that cleaning the dining hall was the job to do when you need to take your mind off. 

One the end of the table sat his advisor, Mr. Dickens, and old man with curled moustache and heavy perfume. His reducing hair line was covered up by a bowl hat and his wrinkly hands kept in gloves. He was the right hand man of his father and the official guardian for the young prince. 

“My son, how are you? I hope you slept well last night?”

And there was that. Ever since his father early death Mr. Dickens was dead set on making Ranboo view him has his parental or father figure. On one hand Ranboo was glad that he had someone that was there like one for him, but on the other… 

“The same as always, Mr. Dickens.”

“Little Prince how often do I need to tell you to just call me Ruben. Did you forget again, my boy?”

He lowered his head. He did. He did keep forgetting. He did keep forgetting everything and every day.

“Yes, Ruben.”

“I ordered you here to tell you that our kingdom, your kingdom, will be hosting the annual championships. I was informed early this morning, before the sun was at the sky that L’Manburg denied to host in favour of us! Isn’t that great news?”

“It really is, Ruben.” And Ranboo meant it. He wasn’t allowed at the games before, not as one of the spectators and certainly not as one of the participants. This was a big chance for him to prove himself and his soon to be kingdom what it was capable of. 

“The championship will be at the summer solstice, as it always was and gives us a month and a week for preparation. The other leaders will arrive in three weeks at the 31st of May. That puts us on a tighter schedule, but we will manage that. You will manage that, my little prince.”

The young prince smiled. He knew that a lot of work would be put on him and all of the other people resident in his castle and kingdom, but this as an opportunity to good to turn down. 

“Ruben, I am happy. These are the best news I have heard in weeks, months even. Thank you so much. I can’t thank you enough and I mean that honestly.”

Ruben seemed bashful. Ranboo knew that he didn’t get a lot of nice words from himself. So this was something very precious even if it was something not tangible. 

The chair made an ugly noise, that made both people at the table cringe, as Ranboo stood up again. Ruben also went to raise from his chair and the two split ways at the entrance door. 

As he made his way to his office Ranboo noticed his vision beginning to blur. Had he eaten anything today? He wasn’t sure. Probably not, Margret would have his head. Maybe he could power through and make it to the kitchen and request something? 

In short the answer was no. His vision began to blur more and more, and as Ranboo reached one of the couches he knew that if he wasn’t going to sit down quickly, he’d greet the floor sooner or later. 

Instead of getting more clear the world became fuzzier than it was and before long Ranboo could feel and see his vision blacking out. That was bad, he knew. Hopefully someone would find him soon, was the last thought he had before slipping into unconsciousness.

He opened his eyes to face the sun blinding his eyes. Shielding his eyes, he looked around. A shudder ran down his spine as he realized that he didn’t know where he was. The prince had awoken in a field of alliums, a flower that couldn’t grow in the climate of his kingdom.   
And there was someone coming over to him. Oh, this was bad. This was really, really bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder who that was?  
> Please tell me what you think of the story! (and if you find mistakes)
> 
> \- Shroom (Violin Anon)


End file.
